Darkness Within
by SoraStripes
Summary: Extremly Depressive and it's told by Sora.


I don't own Digimon you all know that.  
  
  
Darkness Within  
  
The darkness of the night shows more light than my soul. The mysterious shadows that dance in the night are nothing to me, for I have seen far worse than a pathetic shadow. The cold air crashes against my face making it burn with numbness. I did not care though; the only thoughts going through my head were the devilish nightmares of my true past, the one I try desperately to keep hidden from the bright faces of the world.  
  
I slowly glanced up to the stars hoping in some way they would give me any relief, but they did not. Instead the bright twinkling dots taunted my soul and heart. Unfortunately it brought my mind into a deeper depression about myself. I turned my attention to the dancing fall leaves on the sidewalk ahead of me. Even the insignificant leaves seemed to have more life than me. I hated life, and the only time I was to ever enjoy it was when I was mostly alone and able to be my true self. Not just some complicated fake act for the people surrounding me.  
  
I was completely oblivious to the cars flying by me but the sudden flash of bright blinding headlights ahead of me had brought my attention back to the present. I looked to my left to see my friend trying to get my attention, but I was to deep in thought to hear her. She just walked silently now beside me sensing something was way out of place. I didn't dare speak a word until she reached over and grabbed my wrist that was covered with a black wristband. I let out a loud unexpected screech and tried to free my wrist. Not to my luck she applied more pressure to get me under control. The touch of her hand alone on my wrist had caused a surging burning pain to shoot through my arm. I collapsed to the ground babying my wrist with so much care once she had let go that I lost all my senses of my surroundings.   
  
I made a mistake by looking up into her teary light brown eyes. Her concerned eyes bore into my plain hatred eyes. Small burning tears flowed down my numb face as I curled up into fetal position and sobbed harder then my soul ever had. I had for the first time realized that someone did care. No one ever shed a tear for me until this bitter night.   
  
She slowly kneeled down next to me and placed her gentle hand on my hair while she removed my wristband carefully to exam what she had hurt. She soon began to cry because she was so ashamed. Ashamed at herself as a friend, one who never realized what pain I was in. I could see it in her body language. She hung her head sadly and joined my pain filled sobs. Through the tears I saw her begin to shiver lightly as she held my upper arm. Her warm tears fell heavily on my abused wrist. The friend took hold of my arms and helped me crawl over to the side of the abandoned building for support as we cried together until we fell asleep in each other's arms.   
  
My sleep was again showing how dark my heart and soul really are. It showed nothing but truth of my twisted past causing me my pain. My younger innocent self is gazing up at me as I stand alone. My younger half seems so much more alive and happy; so carefree. I looked to my left to see a slightly older version of my younger self standing there with blood dripping off her face. The blood soaked her clothing and her wet hair was matted down to her fear stricken face. I knew that she again had been beaten down. I then looked to my right to see my self from a couple months ago. She was curled up with her knees hugged to her chest while she slowly slit her right wrist letting the dark red blood poor down her arm onto her jeans. Small tears swelled in her eyes as she just sat and watched the blood pour everywhere. Then suddenly there was a cold gust of wind from behind me causing my short orangish-brown hair to flow harshly in my eyes. When the wind died down everything disappeared and my surroundings went deathly black. Laughter then echoed loudly in my ears. I froze in terror and dropped suddenly to my bruised knees screaming to the point that my lungs burned like a blazing fire. Tears were falling off my face onto the stone floor beneath me. Each tear created a huge puddle. Soon my tears made a vast sea that was drowning me. I tried to push myself to the top to give my soar lungs a break before they would burst into a million pieces but I was pulled even further down by an unknown force. Water began to fill my lungs and my struggle came to an end as my arms and legs cramped. All went silent.  
  
My eyes quickly pried open as my body jumped out of sleep. Cold air swept across my eyeballs causing them to form warm tears. I licked my frozen chapped lips and looked down.   
  
Through the darkness of the late night I could make out that I was still outside on the lonely streets. I felt my best friend snuggle into my arms for more warmth as I realized what had happened earlier. I nudged her with my arm to wake her so we could go home and sleep. Her eyes slowly opened and immediately became fearful. She slowly turned to me and jumped up with amazing strength I never knew she had and grabbed my arms to help me up too. Unfortunately she had grabbed my right wrist, forgetting what had happened earlier, sending more burning pain cascading up and down my arm. I flinched my arm back and shoved it into my black sweatshirt pocket.   
  
She put her head down and walked away from me in disgust for herself. It surprised me that she was taking this so hard on her self, almost as if she were feeling what I was. How could she know? She had never spoken to me before about it, but in the back of my mind I know I never talked to her about my problems. Maybe her soul is like mine is some way. Maybe her heart has felt what mine has. Just maybe, she's seen the darkness that I carry in me before. The more I thought about it I realized that she must've been through what I have to be feeling this way about it. Then I felt disgusted in myself that I had never figured it out sooner. One who is going through the same thing had never figured it out. It put new scars in my heart I never knew I could be placed there. How could I not have noticed this in my best friend?   
  
I felt fresh tears form in my eyes as I broke into a small paced jog to catch up to her. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her harshly to look at me. Which I saw more than my mind ever bargained for. It was her eyes. Her eyes that had always been bright and cheerful were now like mine: hateful, pained and dark. I could see through all of that though and I saw that her soul was screaming out for just as much help as I was. It was sick of always being alone and hated.   
  
I took hold of her forearm and led her to my small warm apartment a couple unfriendly streets down. The cool early winter winds howled by us as our depressive minds got the better of us, walking in silence thinking about our pasts that have been unknown to each other, wondering what the other has gone through and how much we could help each other kill the darkness inside us.   
  
As we walked slowly side by side we gave glances back and forth to indicate that we both had noticed the same thing. We then looked back to confirm what we had thought and it was true. As we went on it had gotten lighter for us and behind us was nothing but the darkness that we thought we would never part with. We smiled at each other and laughed silently as we both raced to my apartment in such a childish manner that everything had been forgotten for the first time in both of our lives.   
  
  
  
The two in the story are Sora 18(I) and Yolie 15(She) 


End file.
